SpongeGod and Triton (Transcript)
This is the transcript for the movie, SpongeGod and Triton. (Scene shows a real ocean. Camera rushes by) French Narrator: Aw, another SpongeBob adventure, and one of the craziest ones you can ever imagine. Aqua: Excuse me. French Narrator: (doesn't listen) A beautiful story, it really is... Aqua: (louder) Excuse me. French Narrator: (still doesn't listen) You know, this story reminds me of the time when Squidward accidently... Aqua: I SAID EXCUSE ME!!! (Record scratches and camera turns to Aqua.) French Narrator: (screams feeling startled, then sees that it's just Aqua) Oh, hello. What are you doing here? I have a story to narrate. Aqua: Oh, actually, the directors hired me to tell the story. French Narrator: (laughs) That's a good one, madam. But you have to do better than that to fool me! Aqua: It's true! I was hired to narrate stories involving with family, and this story involves with family, so here I am! French Narrator: I don't have time for this. I'm the narrator, and that's... (Suddenly we hear a clashing sound. Camera falls face down, then faces Aqua again.) Jeron: (is heard but not seen) Sorry, Mama. He was doubtful. But you may go on. Aqua: Yes. Thank you, hijo, for your, um, frying pan attack. (starts narrating as the scene turns back to camera rushing the ocean) Many stories of gods and mortals were heard and spoken. There are merciful gods who bless mortals, and there are heartless gods who torture mortals. In one of the wonderful places, the ocean, lived a sea god and a mortal sponge who showed bravery, loyalty, and love together. (Camera dives in. Scene turns animated with bubble transition.) This is their story. (The words 'SpongeGod and Triton' formed and faded as Atlantis is seen. Camera zooms in through a window into Triton's room. Family pictures of him as a child and teenager on the wall are seen. Camera zooms around the walls. There are drawn pictures of gods and mythological creatures on the wall and bulletin board. Finally, scene changes to a nightstand with a picture of him now with his parents next to a digital alarm clock that says 9:59. Clock changes to 8:00 and starts beeping) Triton: (Moans and reaches his hand out of his blanket as he lies down under it to turn off the alarm clock. He accidently knocks it off but it still beeps) Triton: (moaning) Please shut up, you stupid clock. (He pulls the blanket off of him. His hair was very messy and didn't have a headband on. He was wearing a blue vest. He reaches down still lying in bed and pulls the clock's plug out of its socket. Clock stops beeping.) Thank you. (He plops his head down.) Huh, at least nothing can be louder than that. (was about to go to sleep again, until Neptune flew his door open and blows a horn very loud) Triton: (He screams loudly and falls out of bed in front of Neptune. He sits up quickly and looks around) Who? What? Where? (turns to Neptune, who was still holding the horn) Dad, why the heck did you do that!? Neptune: (doesn't seem to listen) What are you lying around here for, my boy? (takes Triton by his arms and helps him up) You got a big day today and this is how you intend to celebrate it? Triton: (confused and bizzared) Dad, what are you talking about? Neptune: Today's your birthday! (laughs heartily and ruffles Triton's hair) How could my own son forget the day he was born? Triton: I didn't check the calender. (Neptune stares at him) Triton: What? Neptune: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I have something for you. (pulls out a small red box with a blue ribbon) I've been waiting to give this to you. Triton: ( He examines the box, then shakes it a little next to his ear. He removes the ribbon and opens it. He pulls out a golden locket shaped like a scallop. He opens it, which had a saying on the top, saying, "The power of family is stronger than the powers of a god," in azure cursive writing. A tune similar to "River flows in you" by Yiruma is heard from it.) Wow. Neptune: It was given to you when you were nothing but an infant. But you lost it when... (stops suddenly) Uh, well, when it fell out the window. I found it a few days ago after your smiting lessons. Thought it might be nice to give it back. Triton: You made this for me? Neptune: Actually, no. It was given to you by... (There's a knock on the door. Queen Amphitrite is heard outside.) Queen Amphitrite: Triton, are you there? (Triton opens door. Queen Amphitrite comes inside with a gift.) Amphitrite: Happy birthday, son. (hugs Triton) Triton: Thanks, Mom. Amphitrite: I have something for you. (She holds out gift. Triton takes it and opens it. It's a book that says, "Tears of a Dolphin" on the front.) Triton: Wow! That's my favorite book. How did you... Amphitrite: You are always talking about it. Even your father would know it was your favorite. (smiles thens smoothes down his hair) Really, Triton, you have to brush your hair. Let me help. (She brings Triton over to a table with a mirror. She brushes his hair and takes his head band from a hook attached to the side of the mirror and puts it on his head.) We were thinking where you should celebrate your birthday, and all we could think of is the Krusty Krab. Triton: Isn't that where Dad celebrated his birthday? Neptune: Well, I was, until SpongeBob mentioned your name. (Flashback from The Clash of Triton when Neptune pulled Amphitrite's hair when SpongeBob mentioned Triton and ended with Neptune crying. Goes back to Neptune with an uneasy face.) It didn't go so well. Triton: Well, that makes sense. Still, I don't know. It may have got us reunited thanks to SpongeBob, but I'm not sure if I want to celebrate my birthday at the Krusty Krab. Amphitrite: Well, let's give it a chance. Who knows what will happen? Triton: Alright. As long as nothing bad happens. (Bubble transition cuts to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is scatting while dancing with a mop.) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, what the blue-eyed scallop are you skit-scatting about? I ain't paying ya to dance with a mop like a buffoon! SpongeBob: You don't pay me at all, Mr. K. Mr. Krabs: Exactly! Squidward: Well, SpongeBob's stupidity doesn't soak up itself! (He laughs at his own joke, then sees no one else laughing.) What? He's a sponge. He soaks up stuff, hmm, yeah. (phone rings) Mr. Krabs: (sarcastically) Well, it's too bad that interrupted your nautical nonsense. (picks up phone) Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs speaking. (hears talking on phone) Are you sure you're really Queen Amphitrite wanting to have her own boy's birthday party here, who by the way destroyed half me restaurant, didn't pay for me food, and caused a havoc last time he was here? (SpongeBob looks at Squidward fearfully and hides in the ordering boat with him. Ground starts shaking.) Mr. Krabs: Uh, oh. (Queen Amphitrite crashes in and zaps Mr. K with her staff. He falls off camera, then raises an ashy claw.) That feels oddly familiar. Amphitrite: How dare you insult my son! (her staff starts glowing brighter) Why, I have the right to... SpongeBob: (to Amphitrite) Now, let's not get hasty. Does 10 a.m. work for you, your Sea Queenliness? (Amphitrite nods) And I'm sorry for my boss's rude behavior... Mr. Krabs: Hey! Amphitrite: All is forgiven. (to Mr. Krabs) You are lucky you are still alive today, crustacean. (leaves) (Jervis, Sandy, and Patrick walk in) Sandy: (seeing Mr.Krabs on the floor in ashes) Well, I'd be taming rattlesnakes in Houston! What in tarnation happened to ya? SpongeBob: Queen Amphitrite zapped him for saying harsh things about Triton. Jervis: Triton? You mean King Neptune's son? SpongeBob: The one and only. Today's the day he first came to the aquatic world! Everyone: Huh? SpongeBob: In a more specific matter, it's his birthday! Everyone: Oh. Mr. Krabs: Well, this place ain't decorating itself! (strictly) SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Jervis! Front and center! (All who were called got in a straight line facing Mr. K. Mr. K paces back and forth in front of them.) Now, you four will be in charge of decorating me restaurant. We need to make this place good enough for Prince Triton's birthday party, and there will be no slip-ups in this place unlike King Neptune's 5,000th birthday, and it's pretty obvious who was responsible for it. (stands in front of SpongeBob as he said those last words) And I'm going to say this once to you, SpongeBob, so pay attention! (gets scarier) If I see even one detail gone wrong because of you, you will kiss your job of being me fry cook goodbye! So don't do anything stupid! SpongeBob: (salutes) Ay, ay, Captain! Mr. Krabs: Splendid! Now get to work! Everyone: Ay, ay, Captain! Jervis: Hit it, Jake! (camera moves to a blue fish in sunglasses with a ukelele. He starts playing the ukelele) (Everyone goes to different areas to decorate the restaurant. SpongeBob grabs some blue and white streamers from a box labeled "Emergency Decorating Kit" and ribbon dances around, placing streamers around the poles and across the ceiling. Jervis uses an air pumper for the balloons and hands them to Patrick, who got lifted into the air holding so many balloons. He accidently lets go of the balloons and falls into the decorating box, which somehow causes confetti to fly out. Jervis and Sandy quickly set up a table, and Sandy places a blue tablecloth on the table. Jervis shakes his head and replaces it with a turquoise-colored one.) Sandy: What are ya'll doing? (removes the tablecloth and holds the blue one in front of her) I think blue is perfect. Jervis: (takes the turquoise tablecloth and holds it in front of him) No, turquoise works. It's cooler. Sandy: No, blue! Jervis: Turquoise! Sandy: Blue! Jervis: Turquoise! Sandy: BLUE! Jervis: TURQUOISE! SpongeBob: How about blue and turquoise? They look lovely together. (Jervis and Sandy put the tablecloths together and agree. They huddled together and pulled them together this way and that then shows a blue and turquoise tablecloth. They set it on the table. Then, Sandy uses her karate to set the table. SpongeBob quickly brings a platter of Krabby Patties near the table. The four friends look at the restaurant, which looks amazing.) Mr. Krabs: (looking around) It looks perfect! The prince will love this! (turns to Jake, the ukelele player) That will be five bucks. (Jake hands him five dollars.) That'll do. Aqua: (Two Hours Later time card appears) Two hours later. SpongeBob: (Stands outside with everyone, who were wearing fancy clothes) Alright, people. The royal family will be here any minute. There must be no reason to panic as long as nothing bad happens. Aqua: (narrating) What poor SpongeBob and everyone else don't know is that peace won't last long around here, and that's when my pet hermit crab comes in... SpongeBob: (sees the carriage carrying the royal family in the sky and gasps) They're coming! Places, everybody! (Everyone gets into place. The carriage lands in front of the restaurant. Neptune, Amphitrite, Triton, Mindy, and the monsters come out.) Neptune: Greetings, my good subjects. SpongeBob: Good day, Your Highness. (sees Triton) Hello, Triton. Triton: Hey, SpongeBob. How's it going? (As the two were talking, a hermit crab climbs up the carriage and jumps down on Triton's pouch. It grabs Triton's locket.) SpongeBob: ...and we're happy to let you know that... (Triton suddenly spots the hermit crab with his locket.) Triton: Hey, that hermit crab grabbed my locket! (swims after it) Hey, get back here! SpongeBob: Triton, wait for me! (tries to catch up with Triton) Neptune: Son, where are you going? Triton: I need to get my locket! Don't worry, I'll be right back! Amphitrite: But, Triton, don't you think... (Triton has already left) Oh, dear. Mindy: I hope he doesn't go too far with this. (Scene cuts to Triton chasing the hermit crab with SpongeBob behind him.) Triton: Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy! (hands glows blue and green) Time for extreme measures. (He begins trying to zap the hermit crab. It ran faster and dodged Triton's blasts. It then saw a hole, dropped the locket, and fell into the hole. Triton stops, pants tiredly, and picks up his locket.) Ugh, the nerve of that crab! Hasn't his mother taught him not to steal? (SpongeBob suddenly looks up the hill in front of him as Triton kept complaining.) Triton: ... I mean, can you believe that crustacean? Sheesh! SpongeBob: (taps Triton's shoulder pointing at whatever he's looking at) Triton. Triton. Oh, Triton! Triton: (annoyed) What? (He sees two golden poles on the hill. One has a T, and the other an S.) Well, that's strange. SpongeBob: Do you think they're meant for whoever will pull them out? Triton: (sarcastically) Well, of course, man! It has the first letters of our names on them. They might be meant for us! It could be our fate! SpongeBob: (eyes grow big) Fate? Triton: Destiny. SpongeBob: (eyes grow bigger) Destiny? Triton: Yeah, don't you think may- (sees SpongeBob's not there anymore) SpongeBob? (He sees SpongeBob on the hill pulling the pole with the S.) SpongeBob, what are you doing? SpongeBob: (continues pulling the pole) I'm pulling my fate and destiny out! (grunts) You should do the same! Triton: But, SpongeBob, I didn't- (pauses for a second) Ah, what the heck? It could be. (swims up and starts pulling the other pole out) (They pulled the poles out of the ground. They were shocked when they saw that Triton's pole was a trident, and SpongeBob's was a spatula.) Triton: Whoa. That's unusual. (Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder roared in the sky. The trident and spatula started glowing. SpongeBob gulped. Then, the two started glowing as well.) Triton: What's happening? (Golden light swirled around them. Then, the light disappeared. Triton realized he was wearing a white toga with golden clasps, and SpongeBob was turned into his god form. They were shocked.) Triton and SpongeBob: (thinking) What the heck is going on? (Bubble transition is seen, then shows Neptune, his family, and the monsters inside the KK. Neptune was worried.) Neptune: Oh, where's Triton? He should've been back by now. Squidward: I don't suppose SpongeBob had something to do with Prince Triton gone. Mr. Krabs: (gulp) Oh, why didn't I stop SpongeBob in the fir- (Ground starts shaking.) Sandy: What in tarnation? Patrick: Earthquake! (jumps unto Squidward, who collapses because of Patrick's weight) Jervis: Guys, look! (He points outside. Everyone looks where Jervis is pointing. Camera zooms out of the window into a barren field nearby. The ground made a huge crack. Suddenly, a clawed red hand pushed out of it and grabbed the ground. A giant red serpent pulled himself up with that hand and roared. Several smaller sea serpents came out.) Mr. Krabs: Sweet mother of Davy Jones! Sandy: Jumping jellybeans! That thing is taller than a Texan skyscraper! Jervis: What is that thing? I've never anything like that before! Neptune: (angry) Iko! Everyone (except Amphitrite): Who? Neptune: He's a volcano sea serpent that I have imprisoned underground when Triton was nothing more than an infant! He and his minions were long forgotten because of that. Jervis: Why did you imprison them? Neptune: Because Iko tried to- (Mindy screamed. Many serpents have crashed into the restaurant. Sandy and Jervis quickly fought them.) Amphitrite: (to Neptune) We have to find our son before Iko does! (She and Neptune escaped the restaurant through the door.) Sandy: (punches two serpents) Take that, ya little sidewinders! Mindy: (makes a shield causing the serpents to crash against it, then she throws the shield against a wall with so many serpents on it) You live such flat lives! Patrick: (screams as serpents cornered him and Jervis) Get away, you snakes! (He grabs a frying pan from out of nowhere and hits them. Jervis grabs a pot and lands the inside on one serpent's head. He jumps and kicks the pot, causing the serpent to rattle and knock out.) Mr. Krabs: (hugging Squidward while hiding in the ordering boat fearfully) SOMEBODY HELP US!!! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Triton in the wilderness.) Triton: (confused about what happened to him and SpongeBob earlier) I don't understand. How could this happen? SpongeBob: Because it was our destiny! Our fate! Triton: (annoyed) SpongeBob, if I believed in fate, I would've- Neptune: (from out of nowhere) Triton! Son, where are you? Triton: Dad? (sees Neptune) Dad! Neptune: (swims up to Triton with Amphitrite and embraces him) Oh, thank Jupiter you're safe! Triton: Dad, you wouldn't believe what happened! Neptune: We'll discuss this later. We need to get out of here! SpongeBob: Why? You guys have only been here for (looks at a pocket watch) only approximately 29 minutes! (One clock hand moves.) No, wait, make that 30. Neptune: It doesn't matter! Triton, you need to hide before Iko finds you! SpongeBob: Iko? Triton: Dad, who are you talking about? Neptune: Well... uh, um... you see... Amphitrite: Neptune, Triton needs to know the truth. Triton: (confused) The truth? Neptune: (sighs) Triton, I think... there's something your mother and I should've told you a long time ago. (Flashback starts. Scene shows Atlantis with volcano sea serpents and Atlanteans together.) Neptune: (narrating) Remember when I told you when you were a child that volcano sea serpents don't exist? I lied. They do exist. They used to live in Alantis after your mother and I married and were expecting you (shows a pregnant Amphitrite and Neptune together in the palace), and one of them, their leader, Iko, (shows Iko and Neptune together) was my friend. (Scene cuts to evil Iko) What I didn't know was that Iko was actually envious of my reign as king of Atlantis and wanted my powers and my throne to himself. He has this golden clam (shows Iko holding the golden clam) that has the power to store away the powers of a god, and it's very dangerous. Triton: Why? Neptune: Because if a god's powers are taken away, he becomes, well, mortal. But Iko was clever enough to know that my powers are resistant to the clam, so his plan backfired. (Iko slams his hand down angrily when he realized he can't take Neptune's powers) But Iko heard a few days ago (hears two mortals talking) that your mother and I were having a baby, and he learned that a young god isn't immune to the clam's power. So he made a plan... (Scene changes to the throne room of the palace. Many fish and merpeople were chatting and having fun.) A few weeks later, your mother and I had you and were celebrating your birth with all Atlanteans at the palace. Strangely, none of the sea serpents showed up. But we didn't mind. (Flashback scene cuts to Amphitrite taking Baby Triton out of his crib. He giggles and tries to pull his mother's crown.) Amphitrite: (laughing) Now, Triton, behave yourself. Neptune: (flashback) Attention, everyone! (Everyone turns to Neptune behind Amphitrite as she held Triton.) We are grateful that you have come to this occasion, and that my son will be my successor, your future king! (Everyone cheered. Triton held out his hands to Neptune. Amphitrite handed him over to Neptune. Neptune held the little one in his arms.) Neptune: (laughing softly) Look at him. He's so tiny. (Triton giggles again, then yawns. Neptune placed him back in his crib gently.) My son. My little Triton. (He gives him a soft kiss on the cheek as he falls asleep.) Random Fish: My lord and lady, may I speak with you? Neptune: (narrating) We didn't know that leaving you there alone would cause us to almost lose you. (Neptune and Amphitrite leave Triton alone in his crib. Above, three sea serpents were looking down at where he was sleeping peacefully.) Serpent #1: (hands the other two a rope with one end around his waist) Alright, you guys lower me down, and I'll grab the kid. Serpent #2: Wait, I thought I'll be lowered down. Serpent #3: The only thing we want you to lower is your mouth! Serpent #1: (impatiently) Just lower me down already! Serpent #2 and #3: Okay. (They lowered him down. No one in the room notices him as he reaches the crib. He places his tail on the ground and carefully took the baby out. One of the party goers suddenly sees him and screams. She points at the serpent with Triton with everyone else looking at him. The other serpents were startled and fell next to him.) Serpent #1: (to the other serpents) Let's get outta here! (They slithered away.) Amphitrite: (screams) My baby! Neptune: GUARDS!!! (Many guards chased the serpents out of the castle. The serpents dodged every weapon the guards had. One of the serpents tossed a shield like a frisbee at one of the guards, flunging him below the torches. They topple over and set the palace on fire.) (In the throne room, the fire was blazing. Everyone was able to escape, including Neptune and Amphitrite. After the fire died down, the castle was still standing, but the inside was ruined by the fire. A few guards have caught the serpents and brought them to Neptune.) Neptune: (grabbing one serpent by the neck) Why did you kidnap my son? Who told you to do this!? Seprent #2: (struggling) Iko. He wanted your kid's powers for himself. (Neptune was shocked. He let the serpent go.) Neptune: Iko did this? I thought he was my friend. (looks at the other serpents and sees Triton isn't with them) Where's my son? Where is he!? Serpent #1: (stammers) I-I-I-I lost him outside the palace! Neptune: What? (turns to everyone from the party) Everyone, search for my son! (Everyone started searching.) Amphitrite: (narrating) We looked everywhere for you. But we found no success. We were worried something bad happened to you. (Scene changes to Amphitrite in the flashback alone. She was crying. Neptune sees her and hugs her.) Neptune: (sadly) It's no use. We looked everywhere. Amphitrite: (weeping) I can't believe he's gone. He's only a child. (She crys in Neptune's arms. Neptune tries to comfort her. Just then, they hear a baby crying. It was coming from a pile of debris in the corner. They swam over to it and removed it. They see Baby Triton underneath it in a dirty blanket crying.) Amphitrite: (gasps) Triton! (She takes him and hugs him in tears.) It's okay. It's okay, I'm here. (Neptune embraces him with Amphitrite. Then, he turns angry about Iko.) Neptune: (narrating) I was so angered that Iko betrayed us, I banished him and his people underground. (Neptune forms a tornado in the next scene and makes a hole in the underground, and Iko and his people were lowered into it.) Iko: (as he is lowered underground) I swear, Neptune, when I get out of this trap, you will be sorry! (Neptune closes up the ground.) Neptune: When those serpents lost you, your locket disappeared. It was given to you by Aqua, a sea goddess (shows Aqua). She strangely disappeared after the incident. No one has heard from her since. (Flashback ends.) Neptune: And now, your powers are still not immune to the clam, and they are in danger around Iko. Triton: But it doesn't make any sense! You could've told me sooner! Neptune: I saw no reason to tell you. SpongeBob: He's got a point. Triton: Shut up, man! (Suddenly, screaming was heard.) Triton: That sounds like... (gasps) Mindy! Amphitrite: Oh no! The monster Iko! We forgot about him! Neptune: Ahhhhh! Mindy, I'm coming! Spongebob: Wait for me! Everybody: Look out! Run! Come on! Patrick: Gahhhhhhhhh! Jervis: What's wrong with you imbassal! Iko, I'm talking to you! (Patrick hugs Jervis around his neck frightened.) Pat... you're... choking... me! Let go! Iko: I will now CRUSH YOU! Sandy: Not if I can help it! (lassos his tail away) Iko: ATTACK!!! (The other serpents charged at Mindy, Sandy, Patrick, and Phorkey) Patrick: Ahhhh! (starts running around the three) What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? (Sandy slaps him down before he passes her again. He muffles "Sorry" with his face on the ground.) {C Phorkey: (snaps his fingers) I know just what to do! (creates an icy path) Mindy: Good work, Phorkey! It should slip the guards. (Squidward and Mr. Krabs suddenly appear out of nowhere screaming. They didn't see the path and slipped on it. They knocked out. The serpents saw this.) Jervis: Oh, no! They know it's a trap! It didn't work! Iko: Hey, works for me! (laughs then becomes serious) GET THEM!!! (The serpents used Mr. Krabs as a bridge to get to the friends.) SpongeBob: Oh, no! They're doomed! Oh, I'm so mad... (The Golden Spatula starts glowing) What the..? (The spatula suddenly zapped a group of serpents who were threatening the other two monsters.) Neptune: (looking at what SpongeBob did in disbelief) Holy Hera. Shapeshifter: (seeing who did this and turns to Frank) How did he do that? (to SpongeBob, but louder) How did you do that!? SpongeBob: It's a long story that's... uh... kinda weird! (Suddenly, they saw Sandy attacking the serpents. She grabbed one and hit another with him. She did a twirl kick around five serpents. Finally, she punched a serpent behind her.) Sandy: What ya'll think of that, ya little vermits! (The serpents ran off.) That's how it's handled back in Texas. (Suddenly, a tail coiled around her leg and flipped her upside down. It was a serpent.) Sandy: What are ya'll doing? Put me down! Serpent: Ay, you're a stubborn one, ay, seorita? Sandy: Who in the name of Dallas are you? Serpent: Ay, si, I haven't introduced myself. I am Jeron, one of Iko's top henchmen. Now, if you'll excuse me... (whirls Sandy and tosses her like a bowling ball at everyone) Everyone: Ahhhhh! (get tossed in the air when Sandy hits them) (SpongeBob sees them and tries to catch them, but everyone lands on his back instead. Triton sees this and is getting angrier every second at his dad.) Triton: THATS IT! WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!? Neptune: I couldn't bear to let you go! Triton: I'm 3,000! Neptune: I'm over 5,000! Amphitrite: Stop fighting, both of you! Neptune: You were little! Triton: Well, now I'm not! Neptune: Well, you're acting like you are! Do you think I want to see my own son taken away from me by that creature? Triton: I'm not a kid anymore! Do you expect me to still listen to you!? Neptune: I'M THE KING!!! You're supposed to listen to me! Triton: Ugh, this is just bogus! Just because you're the king of the sea doesn't mean you have to tell your son what to do! (Iko appears in front of them.) Iko: (recognizes Triton) Triton? (getting ready to attack) Iko: Hahahahaha! (Triton blasts Iko with Trident) Iko: Gahhhhh! (falls to ground) Triton: RUN OR SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES! (everybody either runs or swims) Serpent #1: Foona! Serpent #2: WHAT? FOONA?! (the two serpents start fighting each other) SpongeBob: OH NO! A GORGE! (He, Sandy, and Mindy fall into a Gorge, but escape thanks to SpongeBob's arm stretching) Jervis: Am I the only one on his own? Oh well, at least I was the fastest in school. (outruns Serpents and catches up with Sandy, Mindy, and SpongeBob) (Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick running away from the serpents. Squidward stops in front of a lagoon.) Squidward: Oh great! A lagoon! (Mr. Krabs and Patrick stop with Squidward) Mr. Krabs: PATRICK! BOAT! SQUIDWARD! OAR! Squidward: What- (Mr. Krabs uses Patrick as a boat and Squidward as an oar) Squidward: (speaking when his head's out of the water) Are... you... out... of... your... mind? Mr. Krabs: No, I'm out of here! Jeron: (seeing them escape) Ay, caramba, though am I one fellow swimmer! (catches up with them and bites Patrick on the leg) Patrick: YEOW! (crashes on a rock, sending Patrick to the shore but Mr. Krabs and Squidward are caught by Jeron's Vortex) Patrick: (seeing SpongeBob and the others) Hey! What... you... doing... here? Jervis: We escaped, as well. Where is Mr. Krabs and Squidward? Patrick: They... got sucked... in a... thingy... (collapses on SpongeBob) (Scene cuts to Neptune, Triton, and Amphitrite in a cave.) Neptune: (looking out) Iko's coming! (Iko appears.) Iko: Ay, Triton, even though you have your father's strength, you're still too afraid to face me. (laughs) (Triton tries to swim out, but Neptune grabs him by his arm.) Neptune: (whispers in his ear) Triton, that creature is too dangerous! You're not strong enough to face him! Triton: (breaking away from Neptune) If you were my dad, you would've let me. (Neptune stood there broken-hearted. Amphitrite looked at Triton sternly and placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder. Just then, Iko roared. The three looked out. Iko's tail and arms were frozen to the ground by Phorkey.) Phorkey: That will hold you! (SpongeBob and his friends arrived.) SpongeBob: Good work, Phorkey! There's no way Iko can escape that! (Iko suddenly started growling. The ice started cracking and finally broke off of him. The shards of ice were headed for SpongeBob. He activated his spatula to make a shield around him and the others except Jervis. Other shards were headed straight for him.) Jervis: Ahhhhh! (He stood against a wall of coral and the shards stuck to the wall around him, leaving him unharmed.) Phew. Iko: (turning to Phorkey and the other two monsters) You'll be sorry! (pulls out a vortex and sucks them in) Jervis: What in the name of chemistry!? Patrick: That's the same thing that was used on Mr. Krabs and Squidward! (Jeron comes by.) Sandy: What? Five of our friends gone? Oh, it... is... on! (charges at Jeron, but was grabbed by Iko) Ahhhh! Iko: Mmm, land creatures. I have such cravings for them. All this is making me hungry. (prepares to drop Sandy in his mouth) SpongeBob: NOOOOOO!!! Nobody eats my friends! (runs up Iko's back) (SpongeBob jumps on top of Iko's mouth and grabs Sandy just as Iko drops her. Iko tried to close his mouth, but SpongeBob stuck the spatula between his jaws. Sandy grabbed a bottle of volcano hot sauce and poured the contents in Iko's mouth. Iko made a crazy look in his face and spits out SpongeBob, Sandy, and fire. Patrick prepares to catch them, but they land next to him. Patrick placed his hands behind his back, whistled, and scooched away.) SpongeBob: (rubbing his head) Oh, my head. Jeron: Ay, amigo, you can't defeat my master no matter how hard you try! SpongeBob: (angry) That's it! (attacks Jeron as Sandy, Jervis, Patrick, and Mindy hide in a cave) Iko: (looking around) Where are those little misfits? (finds them in the cave by lifting the top) Mindy: Ahhhhh! (swims away while everyone else runs) (Sandy ran through a few dangling coral branches. One of the branches snagged her dress and caught her.) Sandy: Help! Mindy: Sandy! I'm coming! (comes to Sandy and gets her out) Come on! (Sandy runs away and Mindy follows her.) (Iko's tail suddenly landed on her tail fins.) Mindy: Oh, no! Iko: Such a pity. If I can't take Triton, at least you're available! (gets ready to crush her with his hand) Triton: Mindy! (gets mad) I... won't... let... you... hurt... HER!!! (swims out the cave) Neptune: Triton, no! (Triton swims to Mindy and tries to get her out. Iko's hand lands on them.) (Everyone gasps.) Iko: What a fool, trying to save his little sister from such death! (laughs) Neptune: (in disbelief) No. (Suddenly, Iko's hand starts shaking. It lifts off the ground.) Jervis: What the- (Triton appeared, lifting Iko's hand with all his strength. Mindy looked at her brother in awe.) Mindy: Great Mount Olympus. (Everyone looked at Triton amazed.) Jeron: Whoa. (He got swat by SpongeBob with the spatula. His head crashes into a rock.) Way ay ay. You may continue from where it's left off. Just read the plot of the story first. Category:Transcripts Category:Please Comment Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished pages Category:Fan-made Category:Fanon